Team Rocket scientists
Team Rocket s are either members of or contracted by Team Rocket to develop new technology. They help design and implement many of the devices used in Team Rocket's plans; they also experiment on Pokémon. In the games Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen Several Silph Co. scientists joined Team Rocket in exchange for power and money. Alongside s, they attack the player to prevent interference with their plans regarding Silph Co. One scientist only joined because Team Rocket wouldn't let him study Pokémon unless he did. Sevii Islands When the player tries to take the from the Dotted Hole, Scientist Gideon drops down and steals it so that he can sell it to Team Rocket for money. The player faces him after defeating all Rocket Grunts at the Rocket Warehouse. After defeating him, Gideon returns the Sapphire and drops a hint about the identity of Giovanni's . Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver A group of Rocket scientists, as well as Grunts and s, try to stop the player from destroying the high-frequency sound wave machine, which was intended to influence Pokémon evolution, at their headquarters. Pokémon Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen Scientist Gideon |sprite=Spr FRLG Scientist.png |prize= 2208 |class=Scientist |name= |game=FRLG |location=Rocket Warehouse |pokemon=5}} | | | | style="margin:auto" | | Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In the anime hired to use his team of scientists to find and clone . Dr. Fuji agreed, hoping that the money given to him to develop the cloning technology would allow him to make a replica of his late daughter . The scientists succeeded in cloning Mew, and was created; however, soon after its awakening, Mewtwo destroyed the lab in which it was created and the scientists within it. Other Rocket scientists worked under Professor Sebastian, making the forced Pokémon evolution beam and the crystal system that traps the Pokémon in The Legend of Thunder!. Further into Johto, a team of Rockets working under Dr. Namba managed to trap two , a mother and . Namba was last known to be researching 's sand. A scientist named Dr. Zager appeared in Unova, working with Pierce to analyze the Meteonite and discover its potential. In later episodes, he begun filling a superior officer role to Jessie and James similar to that of Dr. Namba in relation to Butch and Cassidy. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Dr. Namba appeared in Let's Save The Lugia!. Here, he is simply referred to as a Team Rocket Scientist. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Kanto and Johto sagas, Rocket scientists do not make many appearances, preferring to keep to the shadows. In fact, the only Rocket scientist known to the public is Blaine, who helped with the Mewtwo Project. In Meanwhile...Vileplume!, it was shown that the was asked to get for Erika was part of the "Eevee Bio-Engineering Scheme"; this project would allow Team Rocket the ability to make an Eevee transform freely among its evolved forms without the use of evolutionary stones. The scientists did this at Giovanni's command. Most of the scientists were killed when destroyed the Cinnabar Lab in And Mewtwo Too?!. Trivia * Unlike Team Rocket Grunts, Team Rocket Scientists give away their names. * Of all the Pokémon that the scientists used, all of the non- Pokémon have no genders. Category:Affiliates of Team Rocket * it:Scienziati Team Rocket